As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,314,635; 4,655,425; 4,634,089; and D265,351, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse beverage receptacle support devices which are adapted to cooperate or engage with the interior of an automobile.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, they do suffer from a number of shared deficiencies.
For instance, most of the prior art constructions lack an adjustment feature to compensate for different sized cup diameters. These deficiencies cause problems because the cup is held too loosely, allowing it to freely vibrate, thereby causing unwanted noise and spillage.
In addition, another common deficiency in the prior art involves the fact that the attachment arm is not normally conformed or configured to adapt to the individual curved surfaces of a variety of vehicle interiors. This lack of conformity permits vibrations to be transmitted to the receptacle holder, again causing spillage of the contents of the container.
Furthermore, most of the prior art constructions employ rigid structural components which limit the number of vehicle interiors that will readily accept them.
Also, it should be noted that virtually all of the prior art constructions employ fixed diameter cup encircling arms as their receptacle capture means.
Obviously there has been a long standing need for a cup retention device for automobiles which incorporates the features of flexibility, adjustability, and adaptability. And the development of such a device is the stated purpose and objective of the present invention.